The Titans East
by Bokkun
Summary: The Titans East has to deal with their own enemies and problems too.


Más and Menos: 10

Bumblebee: 15

Speedy: 15

Aqualad: 16

* * *

Chapter 1: A New Enemy, Part 1

Steel City was a name given for the city's past as a mining town; it was just barely big enough to be considered a city. Steel City was also known for being a place over run with criminals, which was one of the many reason besides Brother Blood that Bumblebee decided to set up Titans East in that area.

After Brother Blood was placed in a jail cell of the highest security, the Titans East decided to stick around to help out.

For Bumblebee it had been a calm day, simply relaxing in the main room of the Titans East building. She was sitting at the team table in the center of the room, reading a book. The quashing sounds of the rushing water that Aqualad's small pool brought Bumblebee even more peace.

All this however ended in an instance.

"You better run, before I get my hands on you!" The enraged voice of Speedy could be heard from the hallway that led into the main room. Then a white blur dashed into the room, said blur stopped in front of Bumblebee revealing it to have been Más and Menos.

"Ayuda, señorita Bumblebee! Señor Speedy está tratando de matarnos!" The identical voices of Más and Menos screeched at Bumblebee, they sounded fairly worried, but Bumblebee couldn't understand anything besides her name and Speedy's.

"Where are you two?" Speedy roared, causing Más and Menos to touch and dash at a speed that shouldn't be possible. They ran down the walls and got to the lower level of Main Room, they started running towards the water because there was a shortcut they could use to escape Speedy. Speedy had different plans. After running into the Main Room, fairly winded from trying to keep up with Más and Menos, he noticed them on the water he wasted no time grabbing a glowing blue arrow and quickly aiming for the water.

The arrow made contact, and ice spread over the water of the pool. The ice caught the twins by their knees, they couldn't move and the ice coldness was setting in.

"¡Maldita sea! Estamos en problemas ahora!" The twins yelled, they turned their bodies around as far as they could to look out for Speedy. Speedy didn't disappoint, He saw that the twins couldn't move then jumped from the higher level of the Main Room on to the ice, he had two of his normal explosive arrows in his bow and he was taking aim.

Bumblebee was about to jump down and shout at Speedy for threatening the kids, but Aqualad got there first.

"What did you do to my pool!" Aqualad shouted as he rushed in front of Speedy.

"What does it look like? I froze it, now get out of my way!" Speedy, well keeping his bow and arrows in place, shoved past Aqualad and took aim once again.

"Señor Aqualad por favor ayúdanos!" The twin, who were hugging out of fear of the pain to come, shouted in a panicked unison. Aqualad was really mad, he was trying to sense for any water he could use to semi-drown Speedy, than he sensed that only the surface of the water was ice, everything below was still water. With this bit of knowledge Aqualad focused.

Speedy was about to release his arrows when Aqualad shoved him. Speedy had still let go, one arrow did the ice making a large crack, and the other one broke the ice keeping Más and Menos in place. The two high fived, well doing so they rushed off. Speedy turned to Aqualad, even more annoyed then he was to begin with.

"Shouldn't of done that, buddy!" Speedy took aim, but at that second Aqualad forced a stream of water from the crack in the ice, focused it at Speedy like a tidal wave of cold water. Speedy was washed away, stopping completely soaked, and hair messed up beyond belief. He moved his hand to touch his hair, and felt his once perfectly combed hair in water logged tangles. Speedy's facial features twitched, and he even growled faintly...

"You messed up my hair..." Speedy was enraged, ready to attack at a seconds notice.

"You messed up my pool. Fair trade, I think." Aqualad smirked at Speedy, and Speedy quickly grabbed another arrow, Aqualad focused on the rest of the water below the ice.

Before the two could get into an all-out brawl, Bumblebee had finally had enough. She jumped from the higher area of the Maid Room, and used her wings to slow her down so it wouldn't hurt. She then pointed one stinger at Speedy, and the other at Aqualad.

"What in the name of all that is right is going on?" Bumblebee spoke with the annoyance of someone that's peace had been disturbed, and the authority of a leader whose team was driving her up the walls.

Speedy reacted to Bumblebee too late, and Aqualad got to state his point.

"He froze my pool." With these calm words, Bumblebee let Aqualad go, and turned all her attention to Speedy. As this was happening Más and Menos rushed back into the room and stood next to Aqualad, and all three just stood there, waiting to enjoy the fight to come.

"Why did you freeze his pool?" Bumblebee's tone of voice shifted to a more leader-like tone, annoyed and answer seeking.

"I froze the pool so I could catch those twin devils!" Speedy held his bow long ways pointing it at Más and Menos, he pointed said bow at them, and he grinded his teeth in rage.

"Somos los demonios?" Más turned to his brother, rising one of his eyebrows in a questioning manner. He then chuckled.

"Excelente!" Menos answered back, high fiving Más. The two exploded in fits of laughter.

"I may not be able to understand most of what you say, but I can understand enough!" Speedy grabbed an arrow and aimed at the twins again. The twins freaked out and placed their hands together, speeding around Aqualad and ending up on his back, on either side of his head.

"Sure! Use me as a shield from the guy with exploding arrows." Aqualad said sarcastically.

"Gracias, señor Aqualad!" Más and Menos said in unison, smiling cheerfully.

Bumblebee flew In between Speedy and Aqualad, rather annoyed at this point.

"Why were you trying to catch Más and Menos?" Bumblebee looked at him with a half raised eye in a 'don't cross me right now' kind of way.

"They went into my room!" Speedy yelled, losing it outright. Aqualad stared at the twins on his shoulders, wondering if he should be surprised or not. Bumblebee's left eye started twitching.

"They went into your room? That's the reason? My lord you've got a short temper."

"Short temper? Short temper! I'm mad because I want to know what they were doing in there, but they won't write it down!" At Speedy's angered reasons for wanting to harm Más and Menos, the twins rolled their eyes.

"Les hemos dicho, escrito cosas abajo es para tontos." Más chuckled happily,

"Además, los dos de nosotros estábamos allí sólo por el champú de lujo." Menos added as if his words explained everything. Bumblebee and Aqualad looked at the two, rather confused.

"Dios, Speedy, ¿por qué te pones tan enojado con cosas tan simples?" The twins spoke in unison, then high fived childish at the fact that they were making Speedy even angrier.

"Listen you little-" Before Speedy could finish his threat, an alarm went off. A loud, repeating noise that told the team that somebody was attacking Steal City.

"Can we set this aside till after the city is safe?" Bumblebee said, forgetting about her team's problems and focusing on the matter at hand.

"Fine! But when we get back, I want to know why they were in my room!" After Speedy's last yell, the Titans East ran for the door. Speedy heard the sound of twins giggling and increased his speed, so he could fire another arrow. But the twins were already half way to the crime scene.

Getting to a crime scene was a challenge for the group, for their tower was located in the side of a cliff. Más and Menos always left through the front door of the tower, and ran up the side of the cliff. The rest of the team went farther into the tower, and used a secret passage way to get onto the streets.

Bumblebee could fly, Más and Menos could run, Speedy had a car that Aqualad would tag along in, and they always got to the crime scene within three minutes of the alarm.

Más and Menos had the tracker, the device that the Titans East used to find locations of the crime.

Today's battle sight was the Steel City Bank, the police that were around were winded and beaten up. The group quickly stepped inside to find a teenage boy leaning on the wall, shouting at Bankers to fill his bag that he brought.

The boy's face was covered by a hooded cape, the cape part had many holes in it, it had seen better days. He wore a white best that clung to his body with sweat, and cargo jeans. His shoes were pure white runners. What could be seen of his skin was red, as if he was really winded.

At the sight of him most of the Titans East cringed, not out of fear or pain, but that this was the threat. Bumblebee sighed, and pinched the bridge of her nose before she pointed one of her stingers the teen.

"Titans Together!" The boy looked at them, and this was all he could do. Aqualad had forced some pipes up and blasted the water in said pipes at the teen, he was flung across the room.

Bumblebee shocked him with her stingers, and any attempt of getting up after that was stopped by one of Speedy's freeze arrows.

"That, was far too easy." Aqualad said, slightly bored by the lack of challenge.

"I know what ya mean…" Speedy grumbled, annoyed that this little punk had gotten in his way of punishing the twins.

"Doesn't matter. We beat him, let's head back." Bumblebee said, not caring in the slightest. The three oldest members of the Titans East walked out of the building, but not Más and Menos.

Menos turned to his brother, slightly confused as to why they weren't following the team.

"¿Qué es el hermano equivocado?" Menos said, question his brother's choice of staying.

"No sé, algo no se siente bien." Más answered, walking towards the teen's body across the room. Menos followed, making sure he was there if the two needed to make a quick getaway.

As Más got closer he noticed a faint hissing sound. Más picked up a slight jog, and stopped at the teen's body. The hissing was coming from the ice around his body, it was melting. Más raised an eye brow at this, he now wondered what was wrong with this guy. After about five minutes of sitting and watching, the ice had melted away, partly because of the teen and partly because of the room temp.

Más turned to Menos,

"¿Ven?"

"Sí, y ahora estoy confundido." Menos said well scratching his head in pain. Más leaned down to the teen and started feeling for a pulse. His eye's widened.

"¡Dios mío!" Más exclaimed, staring at the teen in frightened shock.

"¿qué?" Menos asked back, slightly afraid at this point.

"Su latido del corazón, es rápido. Demasiado rápido. No creo que él debería estar vivo." After Más said this the police force rushed in, and pushed Más and Menos aside.

"Little boys shouldn't be playing near dangerous criminals." One of the police said, forcing them out of the back. Then twins rolled their eyes in unison, Menos touched Más' shoulder and the two rushed back to the Tower as fast as they could. What they didn't see was the teen fighting his way out of the bank, and staring at the trail of light the twins' left.

When they stepped into the tower, they found Speedy and Bumblebee in a brawl and Aqualad sitting there watching and waiting for the ice to melt as was it was still present. The two walked up to Aqualad, not taking their eyes off the fight for a second. Bumblebee had just shocked Speedy.

"¿Qué está pasando?" Menos asked, looking at Aqualad.

Aqualad turned to look at the twins, who were looking at him confused. This was all Aqualad needed to figure out what they wanted.

"They're fighting over what would happen to you two. Be careful, if Speedy wins he can do whatever he wants with you." Más and Menos' eyes widened, they touched and dashed off to the higher level of the Main room, rushed to the kitchen area and raided the fridge of as much chocolate as they could carry. They then dashed back to their room, and locked the door behind them.

Slowly the day came to a close, Bumblebee won the brawl and Speedy grumbled about it for the rest of the day. Aqualad and Bumblebee ate dinner at the proper time, but Más and Menos refused to leave their room and Speedy just kept grumbling…

Soon they were all back in their own rooms drifting off to sleep…and in the darkness of night a teen was creeping towards the Tower, his skin burning and his name, Duo Beats.

"I'll get you, I will..." Duo murmured, an odd mix of laziness and energy filled his voice. He was currently cliff jumping, and after ten minutes of this landed on top of the Titans East's Tower. He looked around; he noticed a hatchet that he then broke the lock off of.

Just like that a blaring alarm was sounded. Duo Beats stared at the lock, and grinned excitedly.

"Oh, I'm going to enjoy this far too much. Far too much." He jumped down the hatchet and started making his way to an opening in the vent system.

Throughout the tower everyone had been sleeping peacefully, till the alarm decided to blare. Bumblebee jumped out of bed, and quickly got dressed and rushed out her door to the main room. Aqualad jumped out of the pool, he always slept in the pool. He quickly controlled the water on his wet body and became dry, and made his way to the main room, and sat with Bumblebee.

Speedy moaned as he was forced awake, he grabbed his mask before he opened his eyes, got dressed, grabbed his bow and arrows and managed to forget to comb his hair. Speedy _really _didn't like waking up in the middle of the night.

Más and Menos were sleeping in a bunk bed, Menos was on the top bunk. Sleeping peacefully...then the alarm rung out, and Menos jumped out of his bunk, the top of the bunk and fell to the floor, freaking Más out and making him rush out of the bed to his brother's aid. As he helped him up, Menos asked,

"Frater, quale fuit?" He was rather worried,

"Intrusus reor, metus." Más replied, knowing that they should get to the main room. Without changing from their pyjamas, the twins grabbed their yellow tinted sun-glasses, and rushed off to the main room.

When the group was all together, Speedy stared at Más and Menos, simply confused at their choice of clothing.

"Why are you wearing footie pyjamas?" Speedy wondered out loud, his talking made Bumblebee and Aqualad turn to look at the twins sitting next to eachother. They stared wide eyed at Speedy, they looked at each other, then back to Speedy. Menos took a breath and began,

"¿Alguna vez correr alrededor de la casa en los calcetines y se dio cuenta que era difícil dejar sin patinar?" Menos asked with a raised eye brow, as if Speedy would understand him.

"Pues bien, el mismo tipo de cosas con los pijamas de patas." Más ended with a smile as he leaned back into his chair.

"Correr a la velocidad del sonido y el deslizamiento a su fin es divertido." The twins spoke in unison and chuckled.

This only caused the rest of the Team to stare at them oddly.

"Okay...anyways, the alarm went off, so someone's in the base. How do we want to do this?" Bumblebee said trying to bring the focus back to the matter at hand.

"I say we split up and hunt whoever it is down, and knock 'em out." Speedy spoke with an odd smile on his face that showed he really wanted to go crazy. At the mentioning of the word 'split' Más and Menos rushed to each other, hugging in a childish fashion.

"Por favor, no dividir." They spoke in unison and their faces were terrified beyond belief. Aqualad thought about the words that had been spoken to try and figure out what Más and Menos were freaking about. He then clicked his fingers.

"You two don't have to split, Speedy's plan is stupid." The twins breathed a sigh of relief, and let go of each other. Aqualad smiled at his work, and Speedy grumbled.

"What do you mean? What's wrong with my plan?" Speedy huffed through grinding teeth, staring at Aqualad just oozing of enragement. Aqualad sat there calmly and pointed to Bumblebee, Speedy turned his head, and saw Bumblebee staring at him, and she looked very serious.

"We work better as a Team. We don't know who or what's broken into the tower, if it's something you can't handle you're toast, aren't you?" Speedy stared at her for the best part of five seconds, and then huffed, walking off towards the door leading to the other parts of the tower.

"Yeah, I'm gonna go with my plan, you go with yours." With those words Speedy left the main room, and Bumblebee grinded her teeth annoyed.

"I can't believe him sometimes! How can he run off alone, when there's an unknown threat in the tower?" Bumblebee looked at the rest of her team mates, Más and Menos shrugged knowing she wouldn't understand their answer, and Aqualad seemed to be deep in thought about something or other. Bumblebee sighed and started planning their fight with the mystery enemy.

* * *

I've wanted to write this for a while...a long while. But I kept forgetting to finish it. Also, I'm not going to give any translations, because the show never did.


End file.
